


genji over flowers

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Genji and Jesse attend Hanamura's annual cherry blossom festival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "matsuri".

“I haven’t been to this festival in many years,” Genji muses as they walk through the town, idly reminiscing. Shimada Castle looms in the background, as oppressive as it’s ever been - dark and foreboding, with finely-suited bodyguards at each point of entry. They are an alarming juxtaposition to the cherry blossoms falling, a blight on an otherwise picturesque landscape as they have always been. “Not since...before.”

Jesse pulls him in close and kisses him, bringing his arm up around his shoulder and rubbing it. Genji can barely feel it; that part of his body has more plating but it’s the weight that counts. He’s glad for it as they walk past the guards and into the gardens Genji remembers from his childhood and he can finally release the breath he’d been holding. No one knows who he is, here; not anymore - he is no longer the younger Shimada, he is just Genji. He is a man, he is _free_ , and his heart is Jesse’s.

“So, they do this every year?” Jesse asks as he looks around at everything there is to take in.

It’s just as Genji remembers: paper lanterns lining the streets waiting for the kiss of flames to be lit as night falls, beautiful kimono with stitched designs that send his eyes on expansive journeys, vendors with food on every corner. He’s seen yakitori that catches Jesse’s eye, dango, takoyaki; foods he remembers eating. He has no need for food any longer but his body calls out for the familiarity. He remembers dragging Hanzo away from their training and down into the streets, remembers buying noodles and slurping them until Hanzo scowled. It hurts his heart and Jesse must realize it because he pulls Genji back in close to him as he hands over some money to a vendor, trading it for a carton of fat, steaming dumplings.

Jesse shrugs when Genji laughs at him. “Gotta get some fuel in me, y’know?” he reasons.

Genji laughs, says “ _Hana yori dango_ ,” and Jesse removes his face from the paper boat, cheeks stuffed full of half-chewed dumpling as he asks “Whazzat?”

It’s so _cute_ , and Genji feels his fans kick on as his body heats, warm with love. He feels so much better these days, so much better since Zenyatta’s patient care and the revival of his and Jesse’s relationship from his youth, better still when he feels confident enough to walk through the streets of what was once effectively his prison as a free man, reborn and paired hand in hand with the love of his life.

“Loosely it means ‘dumplings over flowers’, silly,” Genji says as he pokes his finger at the corner of Jesse’s mouth, where a bit of sticky dough has found its way into his beard. “It means you care more about the food than the blossoms. More about the practical than the beautiful."

“Well no, darlin’, that ain’t the case,” Jesse shakes his head as he sets the dumplings down on the bench. “What you _should_ be sayin’ is ‘Genji over flowers’, ‘cause all these pretty pink petals are _real_ nice, but - 

Genji cuts him off as he throws his arms around his neck, practically _jumping_ into his arms and he feels guilty when Jesse’s dumplings go tumbling out of his hands but _god_ , he’s so enchanted still, years later, by how well his body fits against Jesse’s. Even in its recreated form, Jesse’s arms hook so easily under his ass, holding him tight and close, safe and arm with love. Genji brings a hand up to release his visor with a hiss of steam, sliding it up and off and tossing it aside with a careless flick of his wrist so he can claim Jesse’s mouth in a hungry kiss

“I love you,” he says as Jesse’s hand slides up the metal notches of his spine to tangle in his hair, recently dyed pink for the occasion. “My cowboy! I love you.

Genji has always loved how expressive Jesse is; how when comfortable, he holds nothing back. Now is no different - there are tears at the corner of his sweet, dark eyes and when he shifts Genji’s weight so he can bring a hand up to swipe at them he mumbles “Love ya too, darlin’, aw hell…"

The sakura petals are pretty, falling down around them like soft pink rain while they kiss for what feels like an eternity - nothing like the festival, or the blossoms themselves. While these are fleeting, transient, Jesse is resilient and strong. Their love has withstood the better part of twenty years and Genji can feel it in the kiss, can feel it in the way Jesse’s hand tightens in his hair and pulls him close, in the way he smiles against his lips.


End file.
